1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles, and more specifically to a vehicle including a front row and a rear row of seats arranged in a fore-aft direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is disclosed a large variety of multi-purpose four-wheel vehicles capable of driving on uneven terrain.
For example, United States Patent Application Laid Open No. 2010/0314191 A1 discloses a vehicle, which includes a pair of front wheels, a pair of rear wheels, a frame, a roll-over protection cage, and seats. The frame supports the front wheels, the rear wheels, the roll-over protection cage, and the seats. The seats are configured so that two persons sit side by side in a width direction of the vehicle in a front row, and two persons as well in a rear row.
Aside from such a vehicle described above, there are also vehicles configured so that three persons sit side by side in the width direction of the vehicle in a front row and three persons as well in a rear row. A problem, however, with this vehicle is that when the vehicle makes rolling movements, the person sitting in the middle tends to make contact with the other two persons sitting on his/her sides. This can degrade the riding comfort of the person sitting in the middle. Therefore, a seat belt unit is required for a passenger who sits in the middle of the front row.
However, there is a problem of where and how to attach a winding device and a shoulder anchor of the seat belt unit for the passenger sitting in the middle of the front row. It is difficult to make an appropriate arrangement to securely attach these members while maintaining the riding comfort of the passengers in the rear row.